Terrick
"I'm adjusting my sleeve." Solince Terrick (Born June 28th, 1991), later known as Solince, is the overweight, African American protagonist of the FBT series. He is known for his love of blueberry milk, his improvisational fighting style, his trusted sticky hand, and his dark, brooding demeanor. Nicknames/Aliases *F.B.T. *Fat Boy Terrick ("Don't call him that!") *Buttamilk (Can be spelled 'Buttermilk') *Ferrick *The Rick *Spiderkid *Anakin *T-Rock *Terr * Terry (Reason Unknown) *Ricky Rock *Terrick Kazama * Pimp Master T * DJ big N' Tasty Appearance Solince is an African American male. He is very overweight, weighing around 315 lbs. He has a small, unkempt afro (in some appearances, a perm) with a large widows peak.(has recently been cut) Solince is easily recognizable, as he is always seen wearing his faded and dingy black pull-over hoodie. Aside from that, Solince usually wears baggy blue jeans or black cargo sweats, along with black combat boots. Terrick is always seen carrying his magical sticky hand, which has helped him win many battles. Personality Solince is known for being a rather unapproachable character. He has a very dark and distressed outlook on life. He can be defined as a realist, a cynic, and most easily, a pessimist. He is a loner and will often be seen sitting alone with his hood up. Solince isn't a fan of many things, except blueberry milk. Many who take the time to get to know him realize that there isn't much more to Solince than meets the eye. However, he does have a few close friends, and will fight to the death to protect them. Other times, though, he may just be adjusting his sleeve. History -placeholder Powers and Abilities Terrick is one of the most versatile characters in F.B.T. He displays skill in a variety of fields. Hand to Hand Combat: Solince was never formally trained, and is not as skilled at martial arts as Zack or Kyle, but he is no slouch. His fighting style is highly improvised. He uses a combination of punches, kicks, and extremely powerful knees to take down enemies. Solince is also known for his highly unorthodox guard, which involves him holding his fists side by side above his head while hunched over, leaving his stomach completely exposed. Maybe it's a decoy? Strength: While not the strongest character in the F.B.T. series, Solince's strength is easily classifiable as superhuman. He can lift several tons with minimal strain. Speed: Despite his obvious size, he is capable of moving at sheer blinding speeds. He can run at over 90 miles per hour and is capable of blocking and deflecting 30 punches in one second, no sweat. Durability: Arguably his greatest asset, Solince is incredibly durable. He can withstand blows from superhumanly strong foes --and even gods-- with no apparent harm. He is the only character to survive an enraged Kyle's Super One Punch, and with only slight discomfort and scuffs on his arms, at that. His hands are also nigh-indestructible, as he would spend hours upon days punching trees until his knuckles bled (later stone and eventually steel). Sticky Hand: While not a power per se, Solince's sticky hand is an invaluable part of his arsenal. It is capable of stretching unknown distances allowing for Solince to travel by swinging. It can support several hundred tons, being virtually unbreakable. Its adhesive properties allow it to stick to anything except Solince himself (it is unknown as to how). It can also increase and decrease in size, all by Solince's mental commands, allowing it to go from fitting in his pocket, to twice the size of Solince himself.